A Valentine's Day They'll never forget
by reises
Summary: Hotch and Garcia, Secret admirers and a bit of rain at the end. This is a Valentine's Day gift exchange.


Ok I would like to say that this is my first try at posting a fanfic. This story is dedicated to starofoberon. This is a Valentine's Day fanfic gift exchange. :)  
And the prompts were Opals, Dark Chocolate, Dancing in the rain, and the song by Anne Murray "Could I have this dance". I loved writing this story for you starofoberon! I even learned a bit about opals :) They are the gem of Gods, and the gem of Love 3 So I thought it was fitting.

I do not own the characters or the song or even the restaurant named in this story. They are all owned by well their respectible owners...

As I mentioned this is my first fic and well I would love some positive/contructive criticism, but I really don't want people blatently saying it sucks...that doesn't help me improve. :)

Hope you enjoy, this is Hotch/Garcia pairing.

For months now, Aaron Hotchner had been watching his computer tech a bit closer then before. He would continually find himself watching her. The way she tossed her hair back, the way her hips swayed when she walked, her luscious lips whether red, pink or on occasion purple. And then he would catch himself, mentally kick himself, and then start the whole ordeal over again. He knew he was a goner when he woke up one morning, clearly able to recall the dream he'd had about said woman. Penelope Garcia, clad only in opals, earrings, and necklace, lying on his bed. He couldn't think of the significants of the opals, but they had looked extremely beautiful on her.

Hotch hadn't thought about any other woman that way since Haley. He hadn't planned on having those thoughts again, but they were certainly invading his thoughts now. He wasn't able to rid himself of the feelings for Penelope, and he wasn't even sure he wanted to be rid of them. Garcia had a way about her that made others feel wonderful. She could make an icy heart melt, and the hardest stone face break into a smile. She had more then won everyone over from the first moment she met them.

Aaron had thought that he hid himself rather well. He never received any strange looks from his team, and he was quite happy with himself for keeping things quite professional and never letting on about how he was feeling towards the vibrant woman. But then he should have known that nothing would ever get past his colleague Dave Rossi.

It was a few days before Valentine's Day when the Italian profiler walked into Hotch's office without even a knock on the door.

"You know," Rossi started, "Haley's memory will never be forgotten." Rossi closed the door behind him and took a seat in front of Hotch's desk.

"Your point Dave?" Rossi raised an eyebrow and watched as Hotch tried to focus on the paperwork instead of the other profiler.

"My point Aaron, is that you need to let yourself move on. Allow your heart the chance to love again." Hotch tried to keep his emotions from showing on his face. Stone, brick, cement, but nothing showing his feelings. He really hated having other people butt into his personal life, but he knew his friend had a good point.

"And what do you suggest I do Dave?" Hotch asked as Dave stood.

"Well," Rossi smiled, "Valentine's Day is fast approaching."

"And what happens if she doesn't feel the same?" Hotch looked up as Rossi laughed.

"Oh no worries there. While you keep giving her your longing looks, She is giving them back to you. Seems that our fearless hero of a boss and our adorable Tech Kitten are quite smitten with each other, but haven't been looking at the same time." Rossi closed Hotch's door behind him as he left, grinning as he went into his own office next door.

Hotch has staring blankly at the papers in his hand. Could Rossi be right? Had he not even noticed it? Was Penelope Garcia actually interested in him? Aaron smiled and shook his head. Valentine's Day was definitely approaching, and he had a lot of planning to get done. He grabbed his cell phone and started placing a few calls. He had a lot of friends and a lot more favors to collect on. He would make this perfect, Penelope after all, deserved the best.

Garcia sat at her desk typing away. She was just about done with a list of baddies for her team when she heard a knock on her dungeon's door.

"Enter mere mortal!" She called out over her shoulder. She heard the door open, but continued typing. She only turned around when she heard someone clear their throat. A deliver man stood there, holding a vase with a single red rose.

"Um, are you Penelope Garcia?"

"Yes I am." She quickly stood up and walked over to the man.

"Then this is for you." He handed her the vase and gave her a quick smile before turning to leave. Penelope sat back down and looked at the beautiful flower. She noticed a small card attached to the vase, so she pulled it out to read.

'_To a wonderful woman, one who can brighten up any room._

_Your Secret Admirer'_

Penelope read the note over and over again. Her heart sped up a bit each time. She, Garcia, had a secret admirer!

As the BAU team gathered at the round table, discussing their case, Garcia tried nonchalantly to look around at each member. She started with Morgan. She loved him, he loved her, but it was nothing romantic. She had moved past those thoughts of her Chocolate Adonis. She would always be his baby girl, he would be her Chocolate God, but he was in a relationship, and she was very happy for him. She moved on to the member, Reid. Garcia shook her head. Reid was a sweetheart, she adored him, but he was like a younger brother. She loved him like a sister and treated him like a sibling he had never had. Plus, she knew that had it been him, the card would have spouted some poem that was long forgotten, or some type of Valentine's statistic. She held back a giggle at that thought, and looked over at Rossi. Dave Rossi had indeed become a great friend over the past few years. But she couldn't even imagine Rossi being so discrete when he was interested in a woman. She pictured him kneeling in front of a woman, holding the rose in between his teeth, spouting his love to his love interest.

Garcia's eyes fell on her hero, her leader. She could feel her face flush slightly. She wasn't sure when her feeling for the stoic man had changed so drastically. Yet, there they were, always in her mind. She wasn't even able to go a day without trying to get a chance to talk with him, to see him, or try to make him smile. She knew it was stupid. He was sophisticated, handsome, had an amazing smile when he let one show, but he would never looked at her as anything other than the computer tech. She had put a name to her feelings, "wishful thinking". She called it that as she tried to focus on the presentation being given on the assignment. She shook her head, Hotch was way out of her league.

The days had passed quickly, the case had been over in less then two days, and that left Garcia happy. Valentine's Day was only a day away. Penelope sat at her desk, surrounded by computers, but not touching a single one. She was finishing up her Valentine's Cards for her BAU family. She loved this holiday oh so much. Each member of the team would be receiving a box of chocolate and a card. Bright and early she would make her way around the bullpen and deliver her goodies to her lovelies. It was a tradition each year, and she liked keeping traditions. She placed the last of the cards on its box, and looked up at her computers, and then to the side where the now fully blossomed rose sat. She had tried relentlessly to find the sender. She had searched the delivery company, the florist, and credit card purchases, which she was sure wouldn't go over well if she had been caught. She found nothing, zilch, Nada. Who ever this admirer was, he was good. Penelope was so engrossed in thought that she had a bit of delayed reaction when an envelope was slipped under her dungeon's door. By the time she raced over and opened the door, no one was there, not even in the hallway.

Garcia bent down and picked up the envelope and looked it over. The only thing on it was her name. Her heard raced as she slowly opened the envelope and slipped out the card inside.

_'To the most beautiful Valentine. You call yourself a Goddess, and I would have to agree. _

_I am hoping to share this Valentine's evening with you. Please meet me at Marcel's_

_restaurant tomorrow at 7pm.'_

It was signed once again by her secret admirer. Garcia closed the card and took a seat.

"Calm down Garcie. Breathe." She kept repeating that mantra out loud. She would be meeting her secret admirer in a day. Garcia typed in the name of the restaurant and had to repeat her little mantra again. Marcel's was one of the most romantic places in the D.C. Area, Served a French cuisine, and well, she was actually going to get to go there.

Valentine's Day arrived, and Garcia tried to keep her mind focused. She danced her way into the bullpen, and started handing out her gifts. She twirled around for Prentiss, when her friend complimented her attire. She had gone all out for this day. A red dress that hugged all the right curves, her hair all done up, and most importantly, the feeling that she was beautiful.

"Hot Momma!" Morgan called out to her when she walked over to his desk. She handed him his box of chocolates.

"A box of Dark Chocolate, for my Chocolate Adonis." Penelope gave Morgan a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks sweetness, here is your Valentine." Derek held out a box for her which she joyfully accepted.

"Thanks!" She smiled as she turned to Reid. "This is for you my boy genius" Reid thanked her, turned a shade of red when she kissed his cheek and then handed her his gift. She then moved on to Prentiss. The raven haired woman smiled wide when they swapped presents.

"P.G. Thank you!" Emily hugged her friend when she opened her box of sweets.

"Thank you too Em!" The two girls hugged again before Penelope started her way up the stairs to the two offices. Rossi was on his phone so she quietly entered and left his gift on a side table near the door and then retreated out of the office. The walk to Hotch's office was a hard one for Garcia. She tried calming her breathing, and stood straight and stood in front of his door, it was open, but she knocked anyway. Hotch was hanging up the phone when he called for her to enter.

"Yes?" He wondered if he sounded normal. His insides were spinning around in knots. He tried to keep his eyes focused and not allow them to roam.

"Morning boss man" Garcia was sure her face was on fire. "I come bearing gifts." Hotch gave her a smile which made her heart stop.

"Yearly tradition huh?"

"Yes sir!" She walked over to his desk and handed him two boxes. One had Jack's name on it and Hotch smiled.

"Thanks Penelope, Jack will love it."

"I hope so." She stood there for a minute watching as he placed Jack's gift into his briefcase. When he turned back to her, she gave a nervous chuckle. "Have a good Valentine's Day Aaron." She turned to leave but he called after her.

"Penelope." She turned and saw he was holding a box out for her. "From Jack and me". A smile spread across her face as she accepted the outstretched gift. She opened the box and was speechless. In the box was a heart-shaped chocolate chip cookie. She looked up at her boss.

"Thank you Aaron. This is so sweet!"

"Jack picked it out, he was quite excited when he saw it at a bakery near his Aunt's house." He smiled up at Garcia, "I think he loves this holiday as much as you do." She laughed.

"Well I will just have to take him shopping next year then."

"I'm sure he'd love that." They were silent for a minute looking at each other when Hotch's cell phone started ringing.

"I need to head back to work, Thank you again Hotch" Garcia said as she spun around and practically ran out of the office. Hotch watched her leave as he picked up the cellphone and answered it.

Garcia opened the door to her office and walked in. She was sure she was still beet red. Her mind was still on the gift from Jack and Hotch. Sure it was Jack's present, but Hotch had said it was from both of them. She was about to place her gift on her computer desk when she stopped in her tracks. There basically blocking her main computer, was a vase with a dozen red roses. Her breath hitched, as she picked up a card that was nestled in the flowers.

_'Valentine's Day has arrived. I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. But excitement_

_overpowers any nervous thoughts. I am excited to have the chance to tell you in person _

_how I feel about you. I cannot wait until tonight._

_Your Secret Admirer'_

Garcia put the card down and smelled the flowers. They were beautiful, and she was in awe of this admirer. But she looked over to the box that held the heart cookie, and knew that her heart would always be for Hotch. She would go tonight just to be cordial, but her mind and heard would be thinking about Aaron.

The day sped by and turned into evening. Hotch had called his team and let them know that he was letting them head home early since there were no new pending cases. Garcia had been thankful for that, since she didn't want to have to make some excuse on why she was leaving soon. Around 6:30 pm Garcia shut down her babies, and grabbed her bag. She left her gifts on her desk, except one. She placed the box with the cookie in her bag then locked up her office. She walked through the empty bullpen and turned to see only one light on, Hotch's. She sighed, and turned to leave. She didn't see Hotch looking out his window watching her leave. He gave a smile and as soon as the elevator door closed behind Garcia, he was grabbing his briefcase and turning off his light.

Penelope turned her car off once she found a spot near the restaurant. She looked up at the sky and saw nothing but clouds, but the weather was warm enough that she left her jacket in the front seat. She looked at her watch. It was a few minutes before 7pm, but she headed to the restaurant anyway. It was a crowded place, couples all around waiting for a table. Garcia walked past them to the Maitre D'.

"Welcome to Marcel's my Dear."

"Thank you, I um, Well this is going to sound weird, but I am supposed to meet somebody here at 7 tonight. I...I don't know the name though." The man smiled and nodded.

"Not weird at all my dear, What is your name?"

"Penelope Garcia" She said.

"Oh yes! He said you were beautiful, and he was right." That rewarded the man with her face flushing.

"Who is he? Do you have his name?" The Maitre D' laughed as he picked up two menus.

"Well yes I know who he is. And no I am not telling you. Once a year I get to enjoy these wonderful meetings. And well I don't want to spoil it." He gave her a wink and lead her through the dining room and then out onto a lighted terrace. "He should be here soon my dear." He held out a chair for Penelope to sit down.

"Thank you very much." She watched the man leave and took the moment to look around the terrace. There was only the one table set up, so her and this secret man would be alone. Her nerves started to awaken. She shook her head and looked around some more. Little lights were hung all around the open area, and there was music playing. She smiled as she noticed that the songs were all love songs. It was Valentine's Day after all. This was by far the most romantic restaurant she had ever been to.

Garcia was so caught up with her surroundings that she didn't notice the man walking towards her table. And when she did, she gasped aloud, and covered her mouth with her hand.

"I um, hope that wasn't a sign of disappointment." Aaron said as he stood in front of her. Penelope shook her head

"God No! Hotch...Aaron, You are my secret admirer?" Penelope's eyes widened as she watched him hold out his hand for her to stand. She placed her hand in his and he pulled her up.

"Is it that shocking?" Tears started to fill her eyes as she nodded.

"Yes, You have no idea Aaron. I've only imagined that you might have feelings for me. And even in my imagination, I would tell myself that you'd never really feel that way about me, the way that I feel about you." He pulled her into an embrace.

"For some time now I've felt more for you then I ever thought I'd feel again." They held each other in the embrace. The Maitre D' stopped before walking in on them and smiled, and helped them out a bit by turning up the music that was playing.

Aaron smiled into Penelope's hair and the two started swaying to the music.

_I'll always remember the song they were playin' _

_the first time we danced and I knew_

_As we swayed to the music_

_and held to each other_

_I fell in love with you._

Neither one noticed the sprinkling of rain drops that had started falling.

_Could I have this dance_

_for the rest of my life?_

_Would you be my partner_

_every night?_

_When we're together_

_It feels so right._

_Could I have this dance_

_for the rest of my life?_

Aaron pulled back just enough to look into Penelope's eyes. One hand gently brushed a few wet strands of hair from away from her face. She couldn't take her eyes off of him.

_I'll always remember_

_that magic moment_

_When I held you close to me_

_'Cause we moved together,_

_I knew forever_

_You're all I'll ever need._

Aaron leaned down, his lips ever so lightly brushing against Penelope's. She closed her eyes as their lips met. Their arms pulling each other closer together.

_Could I have this dance_

_for the rest of my life?_

_Would you be my partner_

_every night?_

_When we're together_

_it feel so right_

_Could I have this dance_

_for the rest of my life._

The two continued dancing as the rain fell down on them. Neither one noticing or caring. They kissed again as the song ended. They were dripping wet, and embracing tight. Both refusing to let go.

The Maitre D' walked into the kitchen and help bag up two Valentine's Dinners and placed them into a to-go bag. He doubted that the couple would be staying to eat at the restaurant tonight. Ah how he loved Valentine's Day.


End file.
